1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel having a reduced thickness, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus displays an image in response to an image signal. A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is a flat-type display apparatus which displays the image using optical characteristics of liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus includes a LCD panel that displays the image thereon and a backlight assembly that supplies a light to the LCD panel.
Weight, volume, and power consumption of the LCD apparatus depend upon the size of the LCD panel and the design of the backlight assembly. For a medium to small-sized (portable) device such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, etc., a backlight assembly having various advantageous characteristics such as light weight, thin thickness, and low power consumption has been developed.
A LCD panel applied to the medium-small sized device includes a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) for transmitting the image signal and a driving chip for outputting a driving signal for the LCD panel. The flexible PCB includes a capacitor to boost a driving voltage for the LCD apparatus.
The backlight assembly includes a light emitting diode (LED) that emits a light, a light guide plate that guides the light, a mold frame that receives the LED and the light guide plate, and a bottom chassis that receives the mold frame.
The LCD panel is disposed on a stepped portion formed at a sidewall of the mold frame. The flexible PCB is bent along a sidewall of the bottom chassis and disposed on a rear face of the bottom chassis. The semiconductor chips and the capacitor are disposed on the rear face of the bottom chassis, so that a thickness of the LCD apparatus increases.
The thickness of the LCD apparatus greatly increases due to the thickness of the capacitor. In order to mount the capacitor on the flexible PCB, an insulating film, a conductive layer, and an adhesive layer are needed, thereby increasing the layers for manufacturing the flexible PCB, and accordingly increasing the thickness of the LCD apparatus.